Life and Imagination
by DeuxEx
Summary: It seems like an ordinary day in 'ordinary' Calvin's 'ordinary' life... but it's not! I stink at summaries so please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Life and Imagination

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story

Inspired by: garfieldodie

Italics mean: Calvin narrating

Chapter One-The Barracuda

"YAAY!" screamed Calvin. He leaped out of the bus and was charging towards the door of his house.

"I'm hooome!" yelled Calvin. It had developed into a habit. He opened the door with a wide grin and an orange ball of fur rammed into Hobbes's stomach. Inside a ball of rolling dust, they were exchanging insults.

"Tuna Breath!"

"Oatmeal Brain!"

"Go stick your nose in a food processor!"

"Idiot!"

"Compared to you, I'm Einstein!"

"Leggo my leg!"

After fighting, Calvin and Hobbes walked into the house all brown and covered with dust.

"What happened to you?" asked Calvin's mom as they walked into the house. "And look at Hobbes! His stitches are undone!"

"Don't ask me, ask Rocket Butt over here," muttered Calvin. His mom sighed and they went to the dining room to eat lunch. It was the end of school so Calvin had a strange, uncommon day called a half-day. There was only one a year.

"What's for lunch mom?" asked Calvin.

"Gloop in Green Sauce," said her mom. "I found it in an old cookbook." The name of the strange food made Calvin retch. He sat down behind his plate of Gloop.

"I have more if you want seconds," said his mom as she put a large helping of Gloop on her plate. Calvin dug his fork into the Gloop. It made a soft crunching noise. He pulled his fork out of the Gloop. He closed his eyes tightly and ate the Gloop. He began to chew. Suddenly, he opened his eyes wide and he closed one eye down. He squinted and grabbed some water and he chugged it. He thought it was going to be ok but then it became worse. He looked around. His mom was casually eating the Gloop while dabbing her mouth every few bites. He went under the table and he opened his mouth.

"THPWIPBTH!" Calvin threw up on the rug beneath. "Ahh…" Calvin said in a relaxed tone. His mom didn't notice a single thing. He could no longer eat the Gloop.

"Mom look!" screamed Calvin in an excited tone. "It's a flying squirrel!" She turned her head. He tipped his plate into his moms and ran away.

"CALVIN!" yelled his mom after him. Calvin was safe in his room with Hobbes. Hobbes had already been sitting upstairs with an empty can of tuna. Hobbes turned to Calvin.

"What happened down there?" asked Hobbes. Calvin told him about the Gloop and the flying squirrel. Hobbes gave Calvin a blank stare. Calvin picked up the latest issue of Captain Napalm from the floor and he flipped it to the first page. A black moustache was drawn across Captain Napalms face as he was facing the Amazon Girl. Amazon Girl had a beard.

"Hey Hobbes?" asked Calvin. "C'mere" Hobbes walked up to Calvin. Calvin leapt onto Hobbes. Hobbes ducked and Calvin jumped out of the window.

"Hoohoohoo!" said Hobbes as he saw Calvin's head stuck in his moms roses. "How is it down there Calvin?" Calvin pulled his head out and a mangle of thorns and petals were tangled around his head.

"I'm gonna get you for this!" screamed Calvin. His static-electricity head looked spikier with the thorns sticking out.

**Sometime after the event above which was after lunch which was after school…**

"Hello? Is this Spade Hardware (Ace Hardware)? Yes, I was wonder if you sell time-bombs and wire?" asked a squeaky male voice.

"We only have wire. How old-" replied the Spade Hardware manager.

"Just the wire…? Forget it then," interrupted the squeaky voice. Do you rent bulldozers or backhoes?"

"No we don't have those… How about a rototiller though. May I ask how ol-" began the manager.

"A rototiller won't work at all! Do you have a wrecking ball? No? Thank you good bye…" the squeaky male put down the phone. He walked outside where a tall tiger, about 5 foot 2 was sitting on the porch.

"Looks like another boring afternoon Hobbes," said the boy. Hobbes stared at him. A small silver car pulled up on the driveway.

"Hey Calvin," said Hobbes. He tabbed the boy on the shoulder. "Isn't that—" Hobbes was interrupted by Calvin's parents. Calvin's dad came home early because he decided to take half the day off. They rushed by Calvin and Hobbes and they walked up to the silver car.

"Rosalyn is here!" began his Mom as she walked up to greet her. Calvin stared and he zoned out into his own 'little' world…

"The Rozz-lyn is here!" said the dreaded Naggon queen, the Mam.

"Prepare for unconditional surrender Spiff (You behave yourself Calvin!)!" screamed the Naggon king, the Dahd. _Zounds! The Naggons have brought the ultimate torture device! The strange two-legged barracuda called, Rozz-lyn. Spiff runs inside his spaceship and pulls out his trusty Death-Ray Blaster! His trusty sidekick, the Orange-_

"Hey!" yelled Hobbes. Calvin was pulled out of his dream-sequence. "I don't want to be the Orange Fireball! I want to be…" back to sequencing…

_Spiff and his sidekick, Spoof the Tiger loaded their Death-Ray Blasters. The Rozz-lyn stepped into the spacecraft._

_"Die evil Rozz-lyn! Die!" Spiff screamed. He fired from his death ray blasters and hit the Rozz-lyn! end sequence_

Rosalyn was hit squarely in the head with two darts. _How the heck did that little idiot hit me with two darts? He only fired one… _She looked at Hobbes. _No… The tiger couldn't have…_ Rosalyn glared at Calvin.

"I'm innocent! It was my evil twin!" stuttered Calvin.

"BED," Rosalyn ordered. Calvin marched up the stairs and Hobbes followed after him.

"This is going to be one heck of a day…" muttered Rosalyn as she put her head in her hands.

I know… Calvin would never jump out of a window but oh well ;;… Please Review! This may seem like a collection of things in Calvin's life but you'll soon realize it is not…


	2. Chapter 2

Life and Imagination

Disclaimer: I don't own Calvin and Hobbes. Actually, I don't own anything but the story, Bill Watterson does. You know the drill

Chapter Two - The Barracuda's Diary

-special thanks to…-

Thank you Swing123, you are my idol

"This is the first time," scribbled a girl's hand, "that the little twerp left me alone and went up to bed immediately." The hand belonged to a teenage babysitter. She closed the diary and inserted a key. Her cell-phone began to ring.

"Oh hi Charlie!" said the girl. "Yeah… the little twerp is driving me up the wall… What? I know!" She walked away. A yellow head peeked out from the staircase and it stared at the diary.

"Now's the time Hobbes!" Calvin whispered. The orange fur-ball roared up to the desk Babysitter Girl, Rosalyn, was writing. He silently snatched the diary off of the desk and he ran back to Calvin. The key was still in the lock.

"Now we must investigate that Babysitter Girls' thoughts!" muttered Calvin. They carried the diary into Calvin's' room and they opened the diary.

"Babysitter Girl left her secret diary unlocked!" Calvin said excitedly. He read one of the pages. Out loud.

"I'm about to postpone my date with Charlie again. It seems that the kids' parents are so desperate to leave him; they said they'll give me a 10 dollar raise! I just went. The kid is really annoying and even _I'm_ desperate to leave him," read Calvin. "This was from a week ago, when my parents went to that Little Italy place!" Calvin laughed. He flipped the page over. Hobbes looked intently.

"Today was my second date with Charlie. I knew him for about two years but I never got to have dates with him," read Calvin. "The twerp has—"

"WHERE IS MY DIARY!" screamed Rosalyn.

"Oh no!" whispered Calvin. He shut the diary and locked the book. He began to tie the drapes together.

"Hobbes! Tie the drapes together! Use my shirts or anything!" screamed Calvin. "First, lock the door and put my foot locker against it!"

"Roger!" said Hobbes. He pushed the foot locker to the edge of the door. He pushed the lock in and began to tie shirts to the ladder.

"CALVIN! OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY!" Rosalyn shrieked. She was slamming her body into the door. The foot locker trembled.

"Please Calvin!" begged Rosalyn.

"Ha! We got the Barracuda to beg!" Calvin laughed triumphantly. He tossed the rope ladder out of the window. He weighed the end of the rope that is inside with a few comic books and a couple board games.

"Here we go Hobbes!" Calvin grabbed Hobbes by the waist and they slid down into his mother's rose bushes.

_click_

"Nebuloid! It is the great supreme Earth Potentate!" screamed Galaxoid from a bush. He discarded a camera he was holding, "The one who gave us the gift of Warmth!"

"Why yes it is!" said Nebuloid. "It looks like he is running away!" Indeed, Calvin and Hobbes _were_ running away.

"We must help!" screamed Galaxoid. "Look! There is a button there! It must be their spaceship!" Galaxoid pointed to a red button bulging from the side of the house. He pulled out his ray-gun and shot the red button.

Meanwhile…

"Hobbes, look!" screamed Calvin.

"It's a ray of light!" yelled Hobbes while pointing at the ray of red light.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" shouted them both.

And…

"YES! You are dead you twerp!" screamed Rosalyn as she toppled into Calvin's room. She saw no sign of Calvin or his stuffed doll.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" screamed Rosalyn.

Also…

Galaxoid was watching the ray as it sped towards the button. A slimy tentacle tapped them on the shoulders.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" screamed Galaxoid and Nebular.

So…

The three groups of people, Galaxoid and Nebular, Calvin and Hobbes, and Rosalyn were all screaming at the moment. But Calvin felt something strange… Something very strange happening… The moment the ray hit the button, a strange blue light enveloped both Calvin and Hobbes. Nebular screamed.

"The… The boy! Look at the boy!"

Please leave reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Life and Imagination

Disclaimer: I do not own Calvin and Hobbes. Mr. Bill Watterson does but he is my idol and so is Swing123 XD.

Special Thanks to: Terminator Hobbes and Swing123 for reviewing Chapter 1.

Chapter Three: The Button Effect

The moment the red ray hit the button jutting from the side of the house, a strange light surrounded Calvin and Hobbes, making them fall. A see-thru net-like thing caught Calvin and Hobbes before impact.

"Hobbes! Look! Rosalyn is going to be so mad because we survived!" screamed Calvin. But it wasn't Calvin's voice. His voice was much deeper and rough. He tapped Hobbes's back because his back was facing him (well duh).

"Hobbes?" asked Calvin. He gasped. He looked at his hands. They were bigger and his hair was straighter and flat.

"Hobbes! I think I just gained a couple years!" screamed Calvin excitedly. He shook Hobbes and Calvin could only see a face of a stuffed animal.

"Hobbes?" whispered Calvin. He looked up the window. The panes were rusted and the hinges were coming loose.

"HOBBES!" Calvin screamed. The rose bush underneath them was gone and it had shriveled up and died. His parent's car was more new and clean. An old girl came out of his house.

"Calvin you!" screamed the girl. Her voice was so different yet… so familiar…

"Are you…" began Calvin.

"You know, you're already 18 and your parents don't trust you enough to stay home you know? Rosalyn this Rosalyn that!" screamed she.

"You're ROSALYN?" asked Calvin in a bewildered tone.

"Well duh I am, who else would 'baby'sit you. I'd rather sit on you now and get the money I didn't get for the past few babysittings," said Rosalyn.

"You're OLD!" screamed Calvin. He began to run with Hobbes tucked tightly in his arm.

"Are you still holding onto that dumb thing?" asked Rosalyn.

"It's not a thing! He's a tiger!" yelled Calvin. Rosalyn began to chase him.

"You come back you!" yelled Rosalyn. _She hasn't changed a bit_. Calvin tried to dream sequence into his alter-egos, Stupendous Man, but it wouldn't work. _What the heck is up with me? _Calvin opened a window and climbed in. He was inside the kitchen. He ran up stairs to his room but there was caution tape across his room and a sign that said _do not enter._ He entered anyways. It was his room in the first place. He opened the door and he saw why in an instant. There were creepy bugs crawling inside. His eyes darted to a broken glass cage. It was a nice bug environment. A poster of a tiger was posted above the headboard of his bed. A centipede began to crawl towards him. He slammed the door shut. _What happened? Where can I sleep now? _Calvin began to wonder as he looked through all of the rooms. His parents' room was as clean as before except there was one new thing in their room. A file cabinet with a lock and a combination wheel was besides their bed and window.

"Calvin! Did you open your old room?" asked Rosalyn from behind him. _My old room? _

"Yeah I did," replied Calvin. "Why?" Rosalyn looked angry.

"Remember the day when your little insect exhibit broke because some idiot was playing 'baseball' and shot a rock through the window and your 'exhibit?'"

"No,"

"How could you not?" Rosalyn tossed her hands down. She escorted Calvin to his new room. It was the unused guest room that Calvin wasn't allowed to set foot in.

"You don't remember," asked Rosalyn. "Do you?" There was a sudden hush. Rosalyn dragged him to the family room.

"The day you suddenly began to grow?" said Rosalyn in a hushed voice. Calvin looked shocked. He looked at Rosalyn with a blank look.

"That day, I saw you out of the window," continued Rosalyn. "You just began to grow like mad. I called your parents and the police but they didn't see you in that net. Only I saw you and I wondered if I saw wrong. From then on, time just passed normally for us but not for you.

There were two 'Calvins' in the world. One was you and the other was the one who was in our time that began to grow normally. I think this is a lesson or a deprivation of something like imagination because maybe that button is like something that deprives you of your imagination, making you grow." Calvin still had the blank look. Rosalyn sighed. Calvin did not understand a single thing she said.

"I'm here to help you," said Rosalyn.

"You can't help me you barracuda!" screamed Calvin.

"I don't think you understood a single thing I said," said Rosalyn.

"I didn't,"

"Let me explain again, the light that surrounded you drained your imagination so you grew quickly and time began to flow quickly around you while the other you began to grow and wreck things like mad. So you must find—"

"How?" muttered Calvin.

"I don't know Calvin…" Rosalyn stood up and she walked over to the kitchen and came out with two cups of juice. She put a cup of a white-orange fluid in front of Calvin.

"Orange milk," said Rosalyn. Her face twisted up. "The other you liked it… It was his creation…" She put a cup of orange juice up to her mouth and sipped quietly.

"Orange milk?" Calvin whispered…

FLASHBACK

_"Eat this Calvin," said his mother. A slightly younger Calvin, about 16, winced. _

_"Mom, I recommend culinary classes," said Calvin. "Rosalyn cooks better than this." She sighed. _

_"Eat this or you try making something better," said his mom in a smart-alecky tone. Calvin stood up and opened the fridge. He pulled out a carton of milk and a jug of fresh-squeezed orange juice. He poured the milk in a cup and added a few drops of orange juice into the milk. He stirred with a spoon. _

_"Orange milk!" announced Calvin. He drank it. Calvin's mom ran into the bathroom._

END FLASHBACK

"I think I remember…" said Calvin.

"Oh my plans working!" screamed Rosalyn excitedly.

"No offence Rozz, but this is a first," said Calvin.

"Rozz?" Rosalyn said in a moody tone.

"Yeah, I guess now that I'm older, Barracuda doesn't sound right,"

"…"

"Why are you dotting me?"

"Never mind," she sipped her juice and Calvin sipped his 'milk.'

Not such a good chapter but I was in a hurry;; Please review! Merry Christmas everybody


End file.
